Chrismas giggles
by bbvampygrl
Summary: a short fluffy, cheesy fic. written while i was bored on vaca. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: booth and Brennan established relationship

One shot

Christmas Giggles

It was a beautiful, crisp, December morning in Washington D.C., but Dr. Temperance was in no position to enjoy it. On this current morning, the renowned forensic anthropologist was leaning over a stainless steel table examining the newly repaired skull of Laura Williams, a 16 year old ice skater killed by two serrated knife stabs to her chest. Tempe was just logging her findings into a file, when she heard a card swiping through the slot at the bottom of the platform. She turned and smiled, as she saw her partner from the FBI, Special Agent Seeley Booth.

She smiled at the huge package Booth was lugging around, his son, Parker. Usually she felt awkward and uncomfortable around children, but Parker was the exception. "Dr. Bones!" Parker squealed. He then jumped out of his father's arms and ran to hug her.

Bones ripped off her surgical gloves and swung Parker around in her arms, squeezing him tight. "How's it going buddy! I missed you last weekend!" she had planned to meet Parker and Booth for hot chocolate in front of the Lincoln Memorial, but at the last minute she had been called in to a national Forensic conference to speak. She couldn't back out.

Booth came up and relieved Tempe of his son, before kissing her lightly on the cheek. "Hey Bones! How's the Christmas skull? So cheery, Christmas and skulls, don't you think!" he playfully pinched her arm. In response, she jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow. "Ouch!" Booth squealed like a little boy. Parker burst out laughing, and even Bones had to smile at his enthusiasm.

"Somebody likes to see his father get hurt!" she accused gently.

Parker went on giggling, getting even redder in the face. "Well, YEAH! Dr. Bones, you're a girl!! My daddy got beat up by his girl friend!" Bones could see that Parker would be entertained by this notion for quite some time.

Booth was also red in the face, but from embarrassment, not mirth. "Parker, I did not get _Beat Up. _Bones only tapped me. I reacted like it hurt so she wouldn't feel bad." The little boy said, "Yeah, right!" and Bones let out a monumental snort.

"OK, OK!! Enough on this subject!" Booth was getting tired of the attack on his manhood. He cleared his throat and nudged Parker. "Don't you have something you want to ask Bones?"

"Oh yeah!" Parker winked at his father conspiratorially. "Daddy and I would love it if you took tomorrow off work and spent Christmas day with us. I mean, I know those dead bodies are really important and all, but it's CHRISTMAS TOMORROW!!" Bones was shocked. Was tomorrow really Christmas? God, how she had lost track of time. Thankfully Angela had forced her to go shopping for gifts weeks ago. The pain had been worth it, after all.

"Sure, Parker. I would love to spend Christmas with you and your father." She paused. "As a matte of fact, I will go to my home and wrap your gifts, and meet you at your house. We will spend Christmas eve night and Christmas day together."

There was a moment of silence as the Booth boys took in this information. Then they both broke into wide 'charm smiles' and enveloped her in bone crushing hugs. "YAAAAAAYYYYYYY!!" Parker nearly shattered all the glass in the lab.

"Come on Buddy. Go out to the car and I'll meet you in a minute." Booth told his son. When Parker hesitated he said, "The faster you buckle in the faster you see Bones and your presents." Parker giggled and ran out of the lab as fast as his little legs would carry him. As soon as he was gone Booth turned to Bones and whispered, "Thank you, I know how hard that must have been for you."

Bones laughed. "You know what Booth? It really wasn't that hard a decision to make."

They moved just a bit closer. "I love you." They both said at the same time. Then, right there in the busy Jeffersonian lab were anyone could observe them, their lips met.

BB3 BB3 BB3 BB3 BB3 BB3 BB3 BB3 BB3 BB3

Bones hurried around her apartment, gathering all the materials she needed for gift wrapping. She ran a mental checklist, "wrap, check. Ribbon, check. Tape, check. Scissors, check.. Presents, check.." she let out a relieved sigh. At least she had all the material things ready. Now, she hoped her sloppy job of wrapping the gifts wouldn't cause too much of a problem. She thought her gifts for the two boys would be appropriate enough; she didn't have to worry so much about that. An hour of strenuous wrapping efforts later yielded sloppy results. Parker's two packages of penguin paper showed holes and Booth's red ribbon was fraying. "Oh well." She thought. "This will have to do."

She then climbed into her car with her goodies. As she sped over to the Booth residence, she laughed at herself. "Here I am. A certified forensic anthropologist, first in her field, nervous about her first Christmas with her boyfriend and his son." Ridiculous. She finally pulled to the curb in front of a typical brownstone home in the suburbs. What was not so typical was the reception she got upon her arrival. As she stepped out of her car Bones heard, "DOCTOR BONES!!" Parker rushed out of the doorway and grabbed her into a hug. Bones hugged back, as hard as she could; she really was happy to be spending Christmas with two of her favorite boys. Booth came up behind his son and joined in the hug. Bones immersed herself in the moment. Then, all too soon they broke apart and took shelter from the cold inside the house.

Inside, the familiar family room was transformed into a warm inviting place full of corny Christmas cheer. Very over the top, but that was just like Booth. The fire place was crackling merrily, the large 14 foot Christmas tree was lit up in the corner with strands of colored lights, garland and many cute Disney ornaments and ones with pictures of Booth and Parker together. It was beautiful. There were many tables with charming scenes of small towns in the winter. Upon further inspection, she found that these were St. Nicholas Square. Then, there were all the life size Santa's and legions of reindeer. If the room had belonged in anyone else's house Bones would have thought it sick and disgusting, but as it was, she found it cute.

"Welcome to our humble abode, esteemed colleague." Booth intoned in a mock formal tone. Parker burst out in giggles.

"I thank you for extending the invitation for my stay." She shot right back.

"I appreciate your acceptance of said invitation."

"I think very highly of your company. Your establishment is quite to my liking."

"Time for cookies and a movie!!" This last came from an overexcited Parker, and broke the stuffy, fake conversation between grown-ups.

"That sounds good, buddy. Why don't you pick a movie and I'll get cookies for me and Bones." Booth said. Then added as an afterthought, "And you too, I suppose."

Booth grabbed Bones hand and pulled her into the kitchen. "So, my dear, what shall it be? Sugar, chocolate chip, or peanut butter?"

Bones shrugged, not wanting to be a bother. "I'll have whatever you're having."

Booth laughed. "Alrighty then Bones. One of each!" Before she could protest, he had pulled out three plates and put three cookies on each.

As she helped Booth carry them into the living room, Bones asked, "Is it really a good idea to give Parker three cookies right before bed?" Booth considered the plates before answering.

"You know what Bones? You're probably right." With that statement he plucked a cookie off the plate that was presumably Parker's and put in on another. "More for me!" he laughed.

Bones sighed. "Sometimes you are such a child."

"Well," Booth said, snuggling up to her, "It's a good thing I have you to take care of me isn't it, Mommy Bones." Bones couldn't help it, she smiled.

"Yes, well, that is a good thing, isn't it."

Just then Parker shouted, "Movie's on!!"

"What movie are we watching together?" Bones asked with no small amount of trepidation; she couldn't stand most of the movies made for children. Booth circled a comforting arm around her waist.

"I'll bet 'cha a kiss it's Rudolph the Red-nosed reindeer." Booth said, rather mischievously

And what do you know! It was.

.

BB3 BB3 BB3 BB3 BB3 BB3 BB3 BB3 BB3 BB3

They turned off the movie about half an hour after Parker lay snoring across Bones' lap. Bones asked, "Do you want me to put Parker to sleep?" Booth was touched just by the fact that she had asked.

"Sure, Bones. That would be nice, thanks." Booth smiled. Bones then took Parker in her arms, "God that woman is strong.," thought Booth. She took Parker to his room, set him gently on the bed, and pull the covers gently over him. She bent close to his face to whisper, "I love you. Merry Christmas." Then she placed a small kiss on his forehead, and left quietly.

In the kitchen, Booth was waiting. "Hey Bones."

"Hey yourself." she smiled slowly. "What's up?"

Booth smiled and pointed up. Bones gasped. As she looked up she saw a sprig of mistletoe she hadn't noticed before. "Ahh. You remember our first kiss! It was beautiful even if it was a bit forced."

Booth came just a bit closer. "All that's missing is Caroline Jullian and her puckishness." He paused and stepped even closer. "You know, you do owe me a kiss."

"That's true."

And then, even after the kiss, they did the thing two people passionately in love do on their first Christmas Eve together. You know what I mean.


	2. opening gifts

A/N: booth and Brennan established relationship

A/N: booth and Brennan established relationship

Two shot

Christmas Giggles

Christmas morning:

Bones woke up in Booth's arms around 5 am. At least, she thought it was 5 am. She was having difficulty in observing the clock on the nightstand, as Booth's muscled arm was pinning her down and severely impairing her vision. She leaned over and gave Booth a kiss to wake him up. Booth opened one eye and mumbled, "Merry Christmas my Bones." Oh how she loved the man lying beside her. She settled back into his side and was about to drift off again, when a pajama clad blur rushed into the bedroom and leaped on the bed. "Daddy!!" he screamed, "Mommy!! It's CHRISTMAS!!" There was a momentary pause as Parker's use of the word Mommy in reference to Bones sunk in. Then, "Time to open presents!!" this last coming not from Parker, but from his father. "Sounds good to me," said Bones. "Just let me get dressed first."

As Bones entered the living room, she was knocked breathless by the tree and stockings. The tree was lit up even at this early morning hour. The trees lower branches were partially obscured by the number of presents placed under it. "Wow." She thought. "Booth must have had a hard time getting all these together." She knew that thought wouldn't have gone over well, so she kept her mouth shut. Instead she said, "The tree is so beautiful!!"

The always humble Booth replied, "I know, isn't it." Well , she did agree. Parker was sitting in front of the tree in the middle of all the presents. Bones could hardly hold back her laughter as she saw what exactly he was doing. Parker was taking all the presents out from under the tree and sorting them into piles by the recipient. Bones saw a positively gigantic pile which she assumed was Parkers, a smaller pile but not by much (Booth's), and- oh! There was a third pile. It only had about five presents, but there was definitely a third pile there.

Unsure of how to approach this, she turned to Booth and whispered, "Is Rebecca coming over too?" Booth looked confused, then, as he saw the direction of her gaze, a look of understanding flashed across his face.

"No Bones. Rebecca is spending the weekend with Captain Fantastic." When Bones looked even more confused he added, "Those are your presents." Booth burst out laughing.

Bones scowled. "I fail to see what is so hilarious about this situation."

"Why would you automatically assume those presents were not for you?" Booth asked with laughter still in his eyes.

Bones responded with less ice than she had before, "Well. I just wasn't expecting to receive gifts."

"Everyone sent one over from the lab when they learned were you would be spending your day."

Bones gasped. "Really? How nice of them!" then, with childish anticipation she plopped down on the floor next to Parker and asked Booth, "When can we start opening the presents?"

Booth shook his head sadly, then shouted, "NOW!!" and joined the rest of his family on the floor.

Parker hooted with laughter, "Me first!"

"Ok buddy." Booth said. "Go ahead"

Parker needed no more urging. He dug into the first present. As he ripped the paper off the gift Booth asked, "Who's it from?"

Parker scoured the ruined wrapping then replied, "Auntie Angela!" then, without further ado he lifted up the beautiful framed portrait of six people.

Booth and Bones leaned close. "Who are those people?" Booth asked. Parker squinted at the picture, and then smiled as he recognized all the figures.

"Umm… that's Uncle Hodkins" he said pointing at a short man with stunning blue eyes." Bones giggled but didn't correct Parker's flub of the name. "That is Auntie Angela" he now pointed to the woman next to Hodgins who was a tall and stunning Asian. "Then, that's Zach." This towards a skinny tousle-haired young man. "And these three are me, you, and Mommy Bones." The figures he pointed to now were grouped a little closer together than the others and all wore happy expressions on their faces."

Bones smiled. She turned to Parker and said, "It's beautiful! Do you like it?"

"I love it!" said Parker, "I want to hang it up in my room!"

Booth chuckled and said, "Good idea, Buddy."

Bones raised her head. Booth looked over at her and sighed. "Bones, this is not a classroom. Say what you want."

"Fine!" she grumbled. "I just wanted to open one of my gifts now."

Parker laughed. "Go on, Mommy Bones, your turn."

Bones reached for her pile and grabbed a box from the top. She took the card off and read the senders name. she smirked, it was from Cam. In sharp contrast to Parker, she carefully took off the festive paper and folded it neatly in a square.

Booth gasped. "Are you serious? Bones, we are not using that again. Just rip it and have fun."

Bones grinned sheepishly. "Ok, sorry." She then opened the lid of the long rectangular box to reveal………. a pair of shoes. Not just any shoes either, but a stunning pair of leopard print 7 inch stilettos. Who was Cam kidding? She could never wear these to the lab!" she was about to remark how inappropriate these were when she heard Booth's appreciative sigh. She looked up and saw him staring at the high-heels with a peculiar expression on his face. She glanced at him. "Why do you have that expression on your face? These shoes are ridiculous. I am returning them."

Booth didn't respond, just looked at the shoes and murmured, "I'll have to thank Cam for those later." Bones was puzzled, but she decided not to pursue the topic. She put the lid back on the box and put it aside.

"Ok, Booth. It's your turn to open a gift."

Parker chimed in, "Open this one first! It's from me!"

Booth chuckled. "Whatever you say." He grabbed the package from his son and ripped it open in a flurry. When he saw what was inside, he smiled and wrapped his arms around Parker. "Thanks a lot, buddy!" he then picked up his gift and looked at it closely, flipping the pages. It was a small scrapbook filled with photos of him, Parker, and Bones.

Parker smiled sweetly and said, "Auntie Angela helped me with the photos." He paused. "Now it's MYTURN!!" He reached over and pulled the biggest box out from under his own pile.

Bones said, "Oh. That's mine!" she was rather nervous; boy's toys were not her specialty.

Parker opened the gift and let out a whoop. "No way! That's the newest most expensive Power Ranger! I've wanted that forever! Thank you!"

Bones smiled and wrapped Parker in a big hug. "I'm really glad you like it!"

"I do, I do!"

"Well then, let's play with it." Booth suggested. They did as he asked and the day went by.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The next thing Bones knew, it was 9:00 and there was just one present left. Booth was holding it out to her. "What's this?" she asked him. It was a small, square box wrapped in gold paper and Booth was handling it carefully.

"Well, I am not going to tell you am I?" Booth laughed.

"Why not?" Bones really wanted to know what lay inside.

"Bones just open the box."

"Fine then. I will!"

"Good!"

Bones took the box tenderly from her partner's hands. She opened the lid and gasped. Inside lay the most exquisite, beautiful, and delicate……………….. engagement ring.

She looked up at Booth and his small son.

Parker looked at the ring. "It's so shiny, and pretty. What's it mean?"

Booth picked him up. "It means that I am asking Bones here if she wants to marry me."

Parkers eyes lit up in understanding, then got round and huge. He looked at Bones expectantly. "Well? Are you going to say yes and become my Mommy Bones?"

Bones was in shock. Her marry Booth? But……but……she was a doctor. She was opposed to the whole idea. Plus, Booth was her partner! _And he had a son._ She didn't know whether she could handle a son. But then she looked at Booth and his son together, and the hopeful expressions on both their faces. The rational side of her brain shut down and she spoke from her heart. "Yes."

Parker jumped down and squealed, "Yay! Mommy Bones!!"

Bones hugged Parker tight, and then turned to Booth. She leaned in close and said, "I love you Seeley Booth and I want to become you're wife. Plus, the honeymoon she be fun."

Booth whispered back, "I love you too. You can sleep over tonight too, if you want." Then, he leaned down and kissed Bones deeply, but not too deeply, seeing as his son was watching. Then, he whispered again, "You just have to wear those shoes."

"Sounds like a plan." She whispered back, happy.


End file.
